


Pillow Talk

by MeenaWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaWrites/pseuds/MeenaWrites
Summary: Natsu always looks forward to the talks he and Lucy have after sex.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty self indulgent, but I absolutely loved writing it. Let me know what you think! Additional notes at the end.

The air was thick with the sticky heat of intimacy and summer nights, the chirping of crickets punctuating the comfortable silence that generally followed sex. Hands were still entangled in each other's hair, pale abdomen pressed up against a tan one, small toes still brushing up and down against coarse leg hair and strong calves. The couple's foreheads were pressed together, tips of their noses touching, inhaling and exhaling each other's air.

A chaste, soft kiss and a seductive whisper.

"Who's your favorite Disney princess, Natsu?"

Natsu would have been surprised–should have been surprised–but he'd learned from the first few times that Lucy would generally come up with some bizarre, pulled-out-of-a-hat question as she came down from her high. The first time, she'd asked him what animal he felt more like at the moment: a seahorse or a sea urchin. The pinkette had been so utterly bewildered and with a still sex-addled brain, that he'd only managed something resembling, "Urjilimn." But Lucy had laughed so hard that the weirdness of the question didn't matter as much as the lovely, hooting laughs of his partner. 

The next few questions had varied from asking if he'd rather stick his hand in honey or in paste, asking if he knew that dolphins slept with half their brains and one eye open, and asking what his favorite made-up word was. Natsu liked to write each of these down for later, each sparking a very specific memory whenever he needed a pick-me-up, or he was having a slow day at work. It was a nice reminder of many more nights to come, and he couldn't help but wonder what her next question would be; her imagination seemed infatigable.

This one was rather tame in comparison to past questions, though now that Natsu thought about it, she had never really asked him that in all the years they'd known each other.

"You mean of the classics only or all of them?" he asked, wanting to be specific in his answer.

"The classics, then out of all of them," she said, lazily running her fingers along his bare thigh. 

He hummed in acknowledgement of the affection, trying to concentrate on choosing a princess.

"Alright," he said slowly. "Out of the classics, I'd have to say Jasmine."

"Oh? Why?"

Natsu ran his hand along her side, hand coming to cup her breast.

"Because she was a badass," he whispered into her mouth. "She knew what she wanted, and she worked towards it. She chose a man she wanted, and made sure he knew that she was not 'a prize to be won.'"

Lucy giggled, kissing his chin. 

"You know the actual line from the movie?"

"'Course I do," he grinned. "It stuck with me ever since we watched it together that one time."

He could see every shade of brown in Lucy's eyes, every separate sliver of color. When they were this close to each other, he always thought that her eyes looked like a pool of different kinds of chocolate all convalescing together around her pupils. She knew he had something more to say, and he read the unspoken question in her gaze.

"I remember because she reminded me so much of you."

"Me?" She looked genuinely surprised. 

"Because you're exactly the same. You never give up on what you want no matter what. You're always striving towards something, and that attitude taught me right off the bat, right the moment I met you that if you yourself didn't want me, then I'd _never_ have you."

The blonde was silent, lips slightly parted in a manner that indicated either speechlessness or the demand of a kiss. Knowing full well it was the former, he decided to take advantage of the latter, claiming her lips and slipping his tongue down her throat. They stayed like that a while, enjoying the taste of each other, before Lucy pulled away, putting a finger to her lover's eager lips.

"You didn't finish answering the question," she breathed. 

Short of breath himself, he tried to calm his racing heart before attempting to use his tongue for other things. 

"If I have to choose someone other than Jasmine, I'd say Rapunzel."

"Ooh, I like her! Reason?"

He raised his brows flirtatiously.

"Has to do with you again."

Despite the dark blanketing their room, Natsu knew Lucy was blushing.

"She's just as weird and tempestuous as you are."

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered," she commented wryly, flicking him on the forehead. "And where did you even learn that word?"

He laughed, pecking her on the nose.

"Definitely a compliment. You know 'weird' is always a compliment for you. And you used it in your manuscript. I spent so much time looking up the word that I now permanently know what it means."

She snorted and grabbed his face, smiling against his lips. "That sounds about right."

He snuggled in closer to her, resting his head in the crook of her neck as fatigue began to claim him, and Lucy understood, pulling the covers closer around them.

"You'd better surprise me with whatever you'll cook up tomorrow," he whispered against her skin, causing her to squirm.

"And what makes you think you'll get some tomorrow?" she asked teasingly. 

"Because you can't resist me," he said in the same tone, even as his eyelids began to close. 

"Hmm, I suppose we'll see about that tomorrow." A yawn punctuated the end of her sentence, establishing the finality of their conversation.

"Tomorrow then," Natsu murmured before drifting off in the arms of his delightfully weird lover.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came about because I was looking for oneshot prompts and fell on pillow talk. I decided to interpret it my own way, and this kind of happened, especially because my daydreaming brain was wondering what Natsu's favorite Disney princess would be. Hope you liked it!


End file.
